Family Reunion II: Slade's Revenge
by TheEurpacifamerasian1021
Summary: This is the sequel to Family Reunion, if you couldn't tell by the title. Nikki is starting her junior year and hates her life. Just when she thinks things couldn't get any worse, Slade comes seeking revenge. RobStar BBRae CyBee OCOC OCOC
1. Intro

Hi everyone! In case you didn't read the summary, this is the sequel to Family Reunion. Anyways, I am very happy because I'm on Spring Break. Anyway, if you haven't read Family Reunion, you probably should, not because you won't understand this, but because you should learn about the character's background. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Nikki Grayson didn't want to start school. 

Most teenagers didn't. School meant homework, boredom, and stupid teachers. But Nikki had different reasons. School meant she couldn't help her parents save the world anymore and would most likely be stuck doing homework/ babysitting her baby sister Ava.

Many things had changed for Nikki over the past year. Last summer, she met her Dad by accident while eating pizza. Then she got kidnapped by a notorious villain named Slade. Then her parents saved her. Then her parents got back together. Then Nikki's older brother, Ryan moved out and went to college. Then Ava was born.

To Nikki, it seemed like everyone and everything was united against her. When Ryan started dating Crystla White, he forgot about his sister. Nikki knew it wasn't Crystla's fault, but she was mad anyway. When Nikki did see Ryan, he was buying something for Crystla or doing something to impress Crystla. It all made Nikki kind of sick.

Then Ava had to come along. Just as Nikki was getting used to her parents living together, a stupid baby had to ruin everything. Nikki went from being the little sister by three years to the big sister by fifteen years. It wasn't fair. No one cared about Nikki anymore. It was all "Aw, Ava's so cute!" or "Ava's such a sweetheart!" or "I love Ava's hair and eyes! She is truly a genetic wonder!" Stupid Ava and her multi-colored features. What about Nikki? Nikki could fly and shoot starbolts from her hands! Nikki didn't see perfect little Ava doing that. But then again, that was supposed to be a secret.

Then, the final blow came. Nikki's boyfriend of two years broke up with her. Apparently, Nikki was too young for what he wanted to do with her. According to her friend Maddie's sister, Kayla, Max was now dating Tiffany Love, a rich girl whose Dad was an actor and Mom was a designer. Nikki figured that was the real reason Max broke up with her, not that bullshit story about Nikki being too young. Why would you date a high school girl who couldn't even memorize the quadratic formula, when you could date a rich college girl?

Nikki sighed. Life sucked.

* * *

Poll: 

1) What do you think of this chapter?

2) Is Tiffany Love a bitch?

3) What are you doing for spring break? (I'm doing nothing, how sad:( )

Review, please!

Love,

Chelsea :)


	2. The Mall

Nikki looked at her watch. It was 4:30. She and Maddie were supposed to meet at the mall at 5:00.

"Mom? Can you drive me to the mall?" asked Nikki, walking into her parents' room. Nikki really wished she had her license, so she didn't have to ask her mom all the time.

"Nikki, I can't. I have to watch Ava," said Kory.

"Mom! You always watch Ava!" complained Nikki. "What about me? I'm your kid, too, you know."

"Why don't you fly?" suggested Kory.

"Mom. Are you joking? I can't fly in front of the whole community! I think all that breast feeding has gone to your head," said Nikki.

Kory laughed. "Honey, just fly in your Nightstar costume. When you get to the mall, go to the bathroom and change."

"Or you can drive me like a normal mom," said Nikki.

"Nikki, we're not normal," said Kory.

"I wanna be normal!" said Nikki. "We used to act like a normal family, why can't we now?"

"Nikki, you like flying," Kory pointed out.

"That's not the point!" cried Nikki in frustration.

* * *

Nikki arrived at the mall five minutes later. After she got out of her costume (which is actually Starfire's old costume except Nikki wears a mask), she met Maddie at the food court.

"Hi Maddie," said Nikki.

"Hi Nikki," said Maddie. "How are you?"

"Not so good," said Nikki. "My mom doesn't care about me anymore. She spends all her time with stupid little Ava. It's all Ava this, Ava that. What about ME?"

"I see what you mean," said Maddie. Maddie has four youngerbrothers and one older sister. "I wish people paid attention to us once in a while. Why don't we do some shopping to get our minds off of it?"

"Okay," agreed Nikki. They headed into 'Bath and Body Works' to buy some body spray.

* * *

After about four hours, Nikki and Maddie had their arms so full of shopping bags, they could barely walk.

"Oh my god, this is so much stuff!" said Maddie.

"Yeah," said Nikki. "This is awesome! Nothing can spoil my day now!"

Just as Nikki said that, a college-age couple walked in. The boy was buff and had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. The girl was short, skinny, and had light brown hair with blond highlights and brown eyes.

"It's Max," breathed Nikki. "Is that his girlfriend?"

"Tiffany?" said Maddie. "Yeah. Kayla says she's not very nice."

Max looked over at Nikki and Nikki looked back. Tiffany looked at Max.

"Maximilian, why are you looking at those high school girls?" said Tiffany in a snobby voice.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend," said Nikki.

"We weren't talking to _you_, kid," said Tiffany. She grabbed Max's arm and strutted away.

"Not very nice? Did Kayla mention Tiffany is a total bitch?" said Nikki.

"She doesn't talk about her that much," said Maddie.

"My mom wants me to meet her near Dillard's," Nikki lied. She was close to tears. "So I have to go. Bye."

"Nikki, are you okay?" asked Maddie.

"I-I'm f-fine," said Nikki.

Maddie blinked, and when she opened, Nikki was gone.

When she got home, Nikki was crying in her room. She knew it was stupid to cry over a guy, but she did anyway.

Richard came in. "Nikki, what's wrong? I thought you were at the mall with Maddie. Didn't you have fun?"

"We saw Max and his new girlfriend," sobbed Nikki. "And she was so mean!"

"Everything is gonna be okay," said Richard, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Are you saying Max is gonna dump Tiffany and get back together with me?" said Nikki, hope in her voice.

"No, and he most likely won't. But, chances are a guy who actually cares about you will come along and save the day," said Richard.

"How do you know?" said Nikki. "What if no guy likes me? What if I'm too ugly and stupid?"

"Nikki, you're not ugly and stupid. You're pretty and smart. And I was once a teenage boy, so I know how these things work. Teenage boys like girls like you, not snobby anorexic girls with fake breasts."

"Really?" said Nikki.

"Yeah," said Richard. He kissed Nikki's forehead.

"Thanks Dad," said Nikki.

"Oh, by the way, your brother is gracing us with his presence tonight," said Richard.

"Cool," said Nikki. She turned on the TV and began watching Justice League. Maybe Ryan would stop obsessing over Crystla. Maybe he'd actually be the fun big brother he used to be.

* * *

Poll Time!

1)Who is your favorite OC?

2)Who is your least favorite OC?

3)What did you like about this chapter, and what didn't you like?

4)You get to ask me any question, and I will try to answer it if it doesn't spoil the story!

Review!

Love,

Chelsea


	3. Slade's New Apprentice

"Jason!" said Slade.

A boy about sixteen walked in. He had surfer style dirty-blond hair and round gray eyes. He looked as if he worked out a lot, and wore a Slade uniform.

"Yes, boss?" asked the boy, obviously Jason, in a conceited tone.

"I have a job for you," said Slade.

"A job?" Jason cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Remember the girl we spied on at the mall?" asked Slade. Jason was beginning to annoy him. He knew he should have chosen a different orphan to be his apprentice.

"Which one: the redhead with stork legs or the midget blonde?" asked Jason.

"Nightstar, idiot," said Slade.

"Which one is that?" asked Jason. He sounded like a smart aleck.

"The redhead," explained Slade, trying not to scream at Jason. "The one who always helps her Mommy and Daddy kick the Sugar Honey Iced Tea out of me."

"What does Sugar Honey Iced Tea stand for? Oh, shit! I get it!" said Jason.

"I knew I should have left you to starve," said Slade.

"Why?" asked Jason. "I'm a good person. The redhead is HOT. Stork legs are hot. Then again, the blonde is hot, too. I've always loved midgets. What are their names?"

"Nightstar is really Nikki Grayson. Her friend is Madelyn Fisher. But so what? And why are you so obsessed with girls? They're our enemies, remember?" said Slade.

"I'm sixteen," said Jason. "My teenage brain isn't programmed to think about anything else. Why do you hate girls anyway? Are you coming out of the closet?"

"No," said Slade. "I hate girls because one shot my eye out and one tried to drown me in boiling lava."

"Dude, that's okay if you're gay. More girls for me," said Jason.

"I am not homosexual, Jason. I just think you focus too much on girls. Like when I showed you pictures of my enemies and you kept drooling over Starfire's picture," said Slade.

"But she's hot!" exclaimed Jason. "She's Nightstar's mom, right?"

"Yes," said Slade.

"Sexy," said Jason.

"You're hopeless," said Slade.

"I know," said Jason.

* * *

"I can't believe you're ditching me," said Ryan.

"I'm not ditching you," said Crystla. "Stop being such a drama queen. I'm hanging out with my friends."

"You're leaving me!" moaned Ryan. He collapsed on the bed.

"Shut up Ryan. I'm _always _with you. Ever notice that?" said Crystla. "It's just one night. Not even. I'll be back by 10:00."

"But this is important!" said Ryan. "It's a family dinner! They'll expect you to be there."

"Tell them I can't make it. I don't think your sister likes me very much anyway," said Crystla.

"Who? Ava or Nikki?" asked Ryan.

"Nikki," replied Crystla.

Ryan laughed. "Nikki hates everyone."

"She used to be a sweet kid," said Crystla.

"It's because of Max. That asshole. No one dumps my sister," said Ryan.

"Just when you two were starting to be friends," said Crystla. "He has bad taste though. That Tiffany girl he's dating is a snobby brat."

"True," said Ryan. "Then again, those are the kind of girls I used to date."

"What about me?" asked Crystla.

"I love you," said Ryan. He kissed Crystla passionately on the lips.

Crystla pulled away. "You didn't answer my question."

"You're not a snobby brat," said Ryan.

"That's better," said Crystla. She then started making out with Ryan.

* * *

Poll:

1) What did you like about this chapter, and what did you dislike?

2) What do you think of Jason?

3) Nerds or Jocks? (Which do you prefer?)

Review!

Love,

Chelsea


	4. Dinner

Ding dong!

Kory answered the door. It was Ryan.

"Hi Ryan!" exclaimed Kory, as happy as a five year old on sugar. "You actually came!"

"Uh, of course I came," said Ryan. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kory laughed. "Come in!" she said. "Where's Crystla?"

"She can't come," said Ryan. "She has to hang out with her friends."

"Oh," said Kory.

Nikki came over. "Hi," she said.

"Hola! Como estas?" said Ryan.

"Asi asi. Y tu?" said Nikki.

"Bien, gracias," said Ryan.

"What are you two saying?" asked Kory.

"They're asking each other how they are in Spanish," said Richard. "Time to speak English."

"Awwww," said Nikki and Ryan simultaneously.

"Where's Ava?" asked Ryan.

"Napping," said Kory. "If you wake her up, she emits a high pitched squeal equivalent to angry glorpkas."

"Uh, whatever you say, Mom," said Ryan, who obviously had no clue what glorpkas were.

"You don't wanna hear it," said Nikki.

"Oh, Nick, guess what?" said Ryan.

"What?" asked Nikki.

"Do you remember T.P. Georgeman?" asked Ryan.

"What about him?" asked Nikki.

"You know how he's famous for T.P.ing houses?" asked Ryan.

"Get to the point," said Nikki.

"Okay. Well I told him about Max ditching you, and since Max always stole his lunch money in third grade, he hates him, too," said Ryan.

"And?" said Nikki impatiently.

"He says he'll T.P. Max's apartment so bad, Max will have to move out and buy a new one," said Ryan triumphantly.

"That's mean!" exclaimed Nikki.

"And he isn't? I'm gonna show him no one, I mean NO ONE, messes with me," said Ryan.

"Oh my god, you immature freak, he isn't messing with anyone! He just likes Tiffany better," said Nikki.

"Exactly," said Ryan, oblivious to the fact that Nikki insulted him. "He dissed my family, so he's dissing me."

"He's not dissing me! He just… never mind," said Nikki.

"Awwww. You still like him," teased Ryan.

"Shut up," said Nikki.

"Nikki loves her ex, Nikki loves her ex," teased Ryan, sounding like a five year old.

"I thought you were in college," said Nikki, rolling her eyes.

"I am in college," said Ryan, confused.

"I'm pretty sure a big college man wouldn't tease his sister," said Nikki.

"I am a big college man!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Right," said Nikki sarcastically.

"Kids, dinner time," said Richard.

"Kid?" said Ryan. "I'm not a kid."

"No, but you're the most immature of us all," said Nikki.

They sat down. Kory served everyone spaghetti.

"So Ryan, why is it that you live two miles away, yet you never visit us, except every two weeks?" asked Kory.

Ryan looked uncomfortable. "I've been busy," he said.

"Making love to Crystla," Nikki muttered under her breath.

"What?" asked Richard.

"Nothing, Dad," said Nikki. "I'm just humming. Lalalalala."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "Anyway, as I was saying, my college professors always assign really weird stuff. Like, there was this one time I had to do a twelve-page essay on my perspective on the universal problem: The chicken or the egg?"

"Fascinating," said Kory.

"I'm done," said Nikki, getting up. "See you later." She went upstairs.

She looked out the window. For a second, she thought a blond surfer-looking boy was watching her, but then she realized it was her imagination. Or was it?

* * *

Poll time!

1)Would Max deserve it if T.P. Georgeman wrecked his apartment?

2)What did you like, and what did you hate?

Okay, I have to go to school to take the AIMS test, so REVIEW!

Love ya lots,

Chelsea


	5. Family Feud

Nikki answered the phone.

"Nick, what's up?" said a voice Nikki knew all too well.

"Madelyn Louise Fisher," said Nikki. "Nothing but the ceiling. What about you?"

"Ew!" said Maddie. "Don't call me Madelyn Louise! I hate that name! It sounds like some snobby rich girl from, like, Elysium Heights or somewhere." Elysium Heights was where all the preppy brats lived.

"So does Nikki Marie," said Nikki.

"Not really," said Maddie.

"Whatever," said Nikki. "Why are we talking about how much we hate our names?"

"I don't know," said Maddie. "Wanna go shopping later?"

"Okay," said Nikki. "When?"

"Does 4:00 work for you?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah," said Nikki. "See you in an hour."

"Okay," said Maddie. "School sucked today, didn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Nikki. "Except it was so funny when you poured chocolate milk down Taylor Rosser's shirt! Stephanie thinks you overreacted because all she did was call you short, though."

"Stephy's a goody-goody," said Maddie. "But that's why we love her. How did your parents react to the week of lunch detention we both got?"

"They don't know! As if I'd tell them. You told yours?" said Nikki.

"No. Mom's picking up Alex from elementary school. I was gonna tell her when she gets home though. How else am I gonna get her to sign it?" said Maddie.

"Dad has this really cool computer program that analyzes signatures and copies them," answered Nikki.

"And you have full access to it?" asked Maddie, amazed.

"Not really," said Nikki honestly. "But he'll never know. I always use it to forge Mom's signature."

"You devious little genius," said Maddie.

"Little?" asked Nikki. "I'm not the one who's sixteen, 4'11", and weighs only 65 pounds."

Maddie groaned. "So can I use your forge machine?"

"Of course. Come over and then we'll go to the mall," said Nikki.

"Okay," said Maddie. "I'll be right over."

"Awesome," said Nikki. "Bye." She hung up.

"Nikki," said Kory.

"What, Mom?" asked Nikki.

"Uncle Victor called and said you need to baby-sit Jasmine," said Kory.

"What the fuck?" shouted Nikki.

"Nikki Marie Grayson, we do not use that kind of language in this house!" said Kory.

"Whatever," said Nikki. "Me and Maddie were supposed to go shopping! And now my day is ruined!"

"Why don't you bring Jasmine with you?" asked Kory.

"I can't be seen with Jasmine at the mall! I'll be branded dorkiest dork of the year!" shrieked Nikki.

"I did not realize popularity was so important to you," said Kory.

"Of course it is! And Maddie's gonna be over in a couple seconds," said Nikki.

"You and Maddie can baby-sit together," said Kory.

"Mom, you're ruining my life!" screamed Nikki. (Freaky Friday, don't sue me please!)

Richard walked in. "What's going on? Nikki, why are you yelling at your mother?"

"Daddy," said Nikki, hugging Richard. "Mom won't let me have fun. She wants me to baby-sit Jasmine."

"_I _do not want her to," said Kory. "Bee and Victor do."

"Can I hear the whole story?" asked Richard.

"Victor called me a few minutes ago on my cell and asked if Nikki could baby-sit Jasmine so he could take Bee out to a romantic dinner," began Kory.

"Dinner at three o'clock? What kind of idiot would do that?" interrupted Nikki.

Kory ignored her. "And Jasmine is only eleven, so she is too young to stay at home by herself. Besides, babysitting is more important than shopping."

Richard nodded. "Sounds reasonable. What about Nikki bringing Jasmine shopping?"

"She does not want to be seen as unpopular by hanging out with a fifth grader," explained Kory. "I do not know what to do. Nikki just seems to hate me. She was so sweet when she was younger…" Kory burst into tears and ran out.

"Nikki, your mother just wants what's best for you," said Richard.

"No she doesn't! She's plotting against me! Why are you on _her_ side? Ever since that stupid little demon Ava came along, she's acted like my wants don't matter! And you're just a mindless robot going along with it!" cried Nikki.

"What does Ava have to do with this?" asked Richard.

"Mom liked me until Ava came along. Now Ava's her favorite, and I don't exist," said Nikki.

"Nikki, that's not true. Your mother loves both of you the same," said Richard.

"No she doesn't! She hates me! She loves Ryan! Whenever he comes over, she always spends five hours cleaning the house! And he doesn't even live with us! It's because of his stupid girlfriend! I'm tired of being the invisible one, the forgotten one! I just wanna be loved!"

"Nikki…" Richard tried to think of something to say to make Nikki happy. "Fine. I'll give you until Jasmine comes over to find an alternate babysitter. But I have to approve. And you have to say sorry to your mother."

Nikki looked way happier. "Thank you Daddy! I love you!

"Remember, the clock is ticking," said Richard.

The doorbell rang. Nikki smiled.

"Maddie!" said Nikki.

"Nikki!" said Maddie. They hugged.

"Hi, Mr. Grayson!" said Maddie.

"Hello, Maddie," said Richard. "I will see you teenagers later." He went upstairs.

"Okay, I have this really stupid babysitting job and we have to find someone else to cover for me," explained Nikki.

"How about Stephanie? She's good with kids," said Maddie.

Nikki dialed Stephanie's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, this is Stephanie," said Stephanie.

"Stephy, you sound like an answering machine," said Nikki. "Do you have any time to baby-sit an eleven year old?"

"No, my mom wants me to go with her to furniture shop. I really hate furniture shopping. Sorry," said Stephanie.

"That's okay. Do you know anyone else who could?" asked Nikki.

"Maybe Eric can," said Stephanie. "Hold on." Eric is Stephanie's brother. "Nikki? Eric says yes."

"Yay!" exclaimed Nikki. "Tell Eric he rocks!"

"Okay. I have to go now, okay?" said Stephanie.

"Okay. Bye!" said Nikki happily. "Woo-hoo!"

"She can?" asked Maddie.

"No, but her brother can! Yay!" exclaimed Nikki.

"Okay, where's your forge machine?" asked Maddie.

"Right this way," said Nikki.

They went to a regular looking computer with a scanner and printer. "Okay, do you have the detention slip?" asked Nikki.

"Yup," said Maddie. Nikki scanned it in.

"Do you have a piece of paper with your mom's signature?" asked Nikki.

"Yup," said Maddie. Nikki scanned it in.

"What color do you want her signature to be?" asked Nikki. "Blue, red, or black?"

"Blue," said Maddie. Nikki printed it out.

"Tada," said Nikki, handing it over.

It looked real. "Yay!" shrieked Maddie. "I love you!"

"I know," said Nikki. "Everyone does. Just kidding."

"Dad, I found someone," called Nikki.

"Richard walked over. "Who?"

"Stephanie's brother Eric," said Nikki.

"He's very safe, reliable, and good with kids," said Maddie, sounding like she was paid to say that.

"Fine," said Richard.

The doorbell rang. Nikki answered it.

Jasmine Stone was skinny, with dark skin and dark hair, closely resembling her mother. She wore an oversized T-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap.

"Hi Nikki. Hi, whoever you are. Hi Uncle Rich," said Jasmine. She was chewing gum. She blew a bubble and then it popped. She continued to chew it.

"Guess where you're going today," said Nikki.

"Where?" asked Jasmine, blowing a bubble.

"Eric's house," said Maddie.

"Who's he?" asked Jasmine.

"Your babysitter," answered Nikki.

"Is he cute?" asked Jasmine.

Nikki and Maddie shared a look. Eric was pale, with zits and thick glasses and no fashion sense.

"Sure," said Nikki. "In his own unique way."

"Okay," said Jasmine. "Let's visit Eric!"

* * *

Poll:

Is Nikki too mean to Kory?

What did you hate/ like about this chapter?

What's gonna happen at the mall?

Review please! Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't decide what to write. Sorry.

Love ya,

Chels


	6. The Mall Again

After dropping off Jasmine, Nikki and Maddie headed to the mall. As they passed by Hollister, two stick thin girls strutted out. One was strawberry blonde and had a waist skinnier than a regular person's arm. The other was dirty blonde and had breasts that were obviously 95 silicone.

"Erin," said the strawberry blonde. "It's the jerk's sister and that one chick my sister hates."

The dirty blonde, obviously Erin, tossed her hair back. "Oh my god, Joanna. It _is _them. Wow, I forgot how ugly they were."

"Is your brother still going out with that one chick? Christa, or whatever her name is?" asked Joanna.

"Crystla?" corrected Nikki. "Yes he is."

"Wow, he has bad taste. And he could be fucking one of us," said Erin.

"He fucked _me_," said Joanna triumphantly.

"Well, Zach didn't fuck you," pointed out Erin. Joanna frowned.

"You're Kayla Fisher's sister aren't you?" said Joanna, looking at Maddie.

Maddie nodded.

"They're both ugly," commented Erin.

"You are so going to pay for what you did to Taylor's shirt," said Joanna.

A muscular brunette boy passed by. Joanna and Erin stared.

"Oh my god, it's Zach!" shrieked Joanna. She sprinted in Zach's direction.

"Zachie-POO, wait!" Erin screamed, running as if for her life. She tripped over a trash can, causing tons of giggles from Maddie and Nikki. Erin didn't seem to notice and caught up to Joanna, while poor Zach was running for his life as well.

"I don't think this Zach guy likes them very much," commented Nikki.

"You think?" said Maddie. They giggled again.

"He is cute, though," said Nikki.

"Mine!" said Maddie possessively.

A group of boys in football uniforms came out of E.B. Games.

"Hey, Maggie and Nicole, how's it going?" asked one, putting his arm around Nikki's shoulder.

Nikki pushed it off. "Michael, get lost," she said.

"By the way, I'm _Maddie, _and this is _Nikki._ If you're gonna hit on us, at least get our names right," said Maddie.

"Wow, Mike, you're really smooth!" said one sarcastically. "Now the chicks hate us! Let's go."

The football players headed into Foot Locker.

"I'm kind of hungry," said Maddie.

"Me too," said Nikki. "Let's go to the food court."

As they headed over, Nikki spotted a boy. He looked to be about seventeen, with surfer style blond hair and gray eyes.

"Maddie, do we know him?" asked Nikki.

"No," replied Maddie. "Why?"

"He's so HOT!" exclaimed Nikki.

"He's okay," said Maddie. "You can have him."

"He would never like me," said Nikki.

"Talk to him," said Maddie, pushing her over.

"H-Hi," said Nikki.

"Hey," said the guy. "I'm Jason Wilson. What's your name?"

"I-I'm N-Nikki G-Grayson," said Nikki.

"I'm Maddie Fisher," said Maddie.

"Hey, Nikki, hey Maddie. Do you want these ice creams? They're supposed to be for some friends of mine, but they don't seem to be showing up," said Jason.

"We'd love to," said Nikki. She and Maddie sat down and ate the ice cream.

After they were finished, Nikki began to feel a little tired. "I'm started to feel a little…"

"…Dreamy…" said Maddie. They both fell asleep.

"Perfect," said Jason. "Slade is gonna love me."

* * *

Poll:

1)What did you like?

2)What did you hate?

3)Who seems hottest out of all the guys in this fanfic, Richard, Max, Ryan, Zach, Jason, and Slade?

Review Please!

Love,

Chelsea


	7. Mad Maddie

When Nikki regained consciousness, she saw she was lying on a couch. She was tied to the couch and wearing weird metal bracelets. A few feet away was Maddie, starting to open her eyes, tied to a cushioned chair. And smiling at them was the hottie from the mall, Jason Wilson.

"You jerk!" was the first thing Nikki thought of to say.

"Hey, Baby, don't be so mad. Now we can be together. Anyways, my boss will be here in just a second," said Jason.

"N-Nikki? Where are we?" asked Maddie. She was starting to panic.

"I don't know," replied Nikki.

Slade walked in. "Hello, Nikki? Remember me?"

"Slade," said Nikki, sounding almost exactly like her dad.

"Hey, aren't you the man who's wanted for the murder of that one lady?" asked Maddie.

"Jason? Why did you kidnap Miss Fisher here?" asked Slade.

"Because I was following orders," replied Jason. "Isn't that what you wanted, boss?"

"You idiot," said Slade. "I asked you to kidnap Nightstar and Nightstar only. Not Nightstar and her friend."

"The more the merrier," said Jason. He smiled.

"No," said Slade. "If you had followed orders, we'd be more likely to get away with it. Starfire and Nightwing would be upset and frustrated, but would not panic. However, the Fishers would be so horrified that their baby girl was kidnapped and would cause chaos. You know how I hate chaos."

"But Slade, we're the bad guys," said Jason.

"Excuse me," said Maddie, trying to sound calm and professional, "you made a mistake. This isn't Nightstar. This is Nikki Grayson. Can we go home now?"

"I have not made a mistake, Madelyn," said Slade.

"I never make mistakes," boasted Jason. "I am too awesome to make mistakes."

Slade rolled his eye.

Maddie looked at Nikki. "Nick, this has to be a mistake. I mean, you can't be Nightstar. Right?"

Nikki didn't answer and looked away.

"Nikki? Hello?" said Maddie.

"Maddie, they didn't make a mistake," said Nikki uncomfortably.

"You're Nightstar?" asked Maddie incredulously.

Nikki nodded.

"So you lied to me," said Maddie.

"Well, it's not really a lie," said Nikki. "I never said I wasn't Nightstar."

"I thought you were my friend," said Maddie disappointedly. "I thought I knew you."

"Of course you know me," said Nikki. "We've been best friends since kindergarten."

Maddie shook her head. "If you were really my best friend, you would have told me. I thought we told each other everything. Guess not."

"Maddie, it's not that I don't trust you. I just didn't think you'd see me the same way. I thought you'd think I was a freak," admitted Nikki.

"Don't talk to me," said Maddie.

"Maddie…" said Nikki.

"Fuck off," said Maddie.

_This really sucks_, thought Nikki. _I got kidnapped by an evil villain and his idiotic egotistical sidekick, my mom hates me, and my best friend won't speak to me._

* * *

"Richard, it is 7:00 and Nikki is still not back from the mall," said Kory.

"Maybe she's over at Maddie's for dinner," suggested Richard.

"I am going to check," said Kory. She dialed Maddie's home number.

"Hello?" said a voice. It was Mrs. Fisher.

"Hello, Danielle, this is Kory, is Nikki over at your house? Because we haven't heard from her in a while," said Kory.

"No," said Mrs. Fisher. "I thought Maddie would be over at your house. Where would they be?"

"They were at the mall," said Kory.

"I'm going to call Maddie," said Mrs. Fisher.

"I will call Nikki. If I don't reach her, I will call you back," said Kory.

"Okay," said Mrs. Fisher.

Kory dialed Nikki's number. She got her voice mail after five rings.

_What's up, this is Nikki, obviously I'm not here, if you're my friends or family, I'll get back to you as soon as possible, if you are a prank caller, fuck off._

Kory was going to have to talk to Nikki about the 'fuck off' part. "Hello, Nikki, this is Mom, where are you? I am starting to worry."

Kory hung up and called Mrs. Fisher.

"Kory?" asked Mrs. Fisher when she picked up the phone.

"Yes," said Kory. "Did you get a hold of Maddie?"

"No," said Mrs. Fisher. "Did you reach Nikki?"

"No," said Kory. "What should we do?"

"I'm going to call the police," said Mrs. Fisher.

"I have connections with the Titans," said Kory.

"The Titans?" asked Mrs. Fisher incredulously. "As in Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Man, Cyborg, and Raven?"

"Yes," said Kory. "They are very reliable. Maybe they can locate Nikki and Maddie."

"Hopefully," said Mrs. Fisher. "Well, I should probably go. I have to make dinner for Brett and Kayla and Alex."

"Okay. I hope we find our daughters," said Kory.

"Bye," said Mrs. Fisher.

* * *

Ryan and his friends, Zach (yes, the same guy Erin and Jo are obsessed with), Toby, and Kyle were all playing poker while Crystla was passing out chips and dip when the phone rang.

"I got a royal flush!" exclaimed Toby, showing his cards. He grabbed all the quarters in the middle of the table.

"You suck," said Ryan.

Toby smirked.

"I got it," said Crystla, answering the phone. "Hello?" Pause. "Mrs. Grayson? Hi." Pause. "Hold on a second. Ryan! It's your mom!" Crystla handed over the phone.

"Hey, Mom." Pause. "Nikki's gone? Where?" Pause. "Oh, duh." Pause. "Sorry mom." Pause. "No I haven't seen her." Pause. "Okay, bye." Ryan hung up and put the phone back.

"Ryan, what's up with yo momma?" asked Kyle.

"Kyle, you aren't funny when you try to act like a gangster," said Zach.

"My sister is missing," said Ryan. "Mom's going crazy."

"Who, Nikki?" asked Zach. "That's funny."

"No it isn't," said Kyle. "Nikki's hot."

"Stop hitting on Nikki," said Toby. "She's too young for you."

"I just saw her at the mall three hours ago," said Zach

"You did?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah," said Zach. "I was buying sneakers and I passed by Nikki and this one girl and the stalkers were talking to them for some reason and then the stalkers chased me to my car and I almost had to run them over." The 'stalkers' was how Zach referred to Erin and Joanna.

"Who was Nikki with?" asked Ryan.

"This short blonde girl," said Zach. "I think she's Kayla Fisher's sister."

"You mean your girlfriend's sister," said Kyle.

Zach blushed. "She wouldn't date me," he said. "I'm too normal for her."

"Who cares!" said Ryan. "Where were they?"

"Near the water fountain in between Hollister and EB Games," said Zach.

"Where do Erin and Joanna live?" asked Ryan.

_Ding dong! _

"I'll get it," said Crystla.

Standing impatiently on the doorstep were Erin Hellene and Joanna Rosser.

"Shit! Wrong house again!" exclaimed Erin. "And it's the whore's house, too!"

"Crys, who is it?" asked Ryan. He looked over.

"Ew, it's the jerk!" exclaimed Joanna. "I should've known. Let's go."

"Wait!" said Ryan. He grabbed Erin's arm.

"Get off of me!" screamed Erin. "Is that Zachie-POO?"

"Yeah. He says he'll kiss you, but only if you tell me what I need to know," said Ryan.

"What!" exclaimed Zach.

"Okay. You saw my sister at the mall. When's the last time you saw her?" asked Ryan.

"Whatever," said Joanna. "We saw them near Hollister and EB Games. Your sister seriously needs to buy new shoes, because those pink sneakers are sooooooooo ugly."

"When did you see her?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know," said Erin, rolling her eyes. "4:30 or something like that. Can I kiss Zachie-POO now?"

"Zach just left out the back door," said Toby. "He told me he had to pick his brother up from soccer practice. It's at Justice Elementary School."

Faster than you could say, "Teen Titans Go", Erin and Joanna sprinted to Joanna's Corvette and drove straight towards Justice Elementary.

Zach came out from his hiding place in the closet. "Don't you EVER tell them to kiss me EVER again!"

"Sorry," said Ryan. "Anyway, guys, I have to go. This is serious. I have to find my sister."

* * *

Poll:

1)What did you like/ hate about this chapter?

2)Even though they have almost no importance to the story, should Zach and Kayla go out?

3)Do Erin and Joanna need to get a life?

Please review!

Love,

Chelsea


	8. Kayla and the Idiot Squad

Ryan, Toby, Kyle, and Zach headed to the mall to investigate the kidnap of Nikki and Maddie. They decided to look at the security desk first.

The head of security was Lionel Fartalot. He was big and beefy and looked like he could kill someone with his bare hands.

"That guy scares me," said Kyle.

"Don't be scared," said Zach. "His name is Mr. Fartalot."

"You're joking, right?" said Toby.

"No, look," said Ryan, pointing at Mr. Fartalot's nameplate.

"What kind of name is Fartalot?" asked Toby. "Like no girl would wanna marry him because then she'd have to be Mrs. Fartalot. And their poor kid! Do you know how bad he'll get made fun of at school?"

They all started laughing. Twin girls about eighteen walked by. Kyle went after them.

"Hey, babes," he said. "Did it hurt?"

"What?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"When you fell from heaven," said Kyle.

The twins shared a look. Then they whacked Kyle with their expensive-looking purses and walked away.

"Kyle got rejected!" teased Ryan.

Kyle gave Ryan an evil look. They went up to Mr. Fartalot's desk.

"Hey man, what's up?" said Zach.

Mr. Fartalot rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Nikki Grayson and/or Maddie Fisher?" asked Ryan.

"What do they look like?" asked Mr. Fartalot.

"One is tall, redheaded, and skinny, the other is short, blonde, and curvy," described Kyle. "Both of them are smoking hot."

"And too young for Kyle," said Toby. "They're sixteen."

Mr. Fartalot paused for a moment. "You know, there's a girl looking for girls of similar descriptions. Kayley or something. Why don't you look in the back?"

Mr. Fartalot showed them to a door behind his desk. It was a huge room filled with videotape after videotape after videotape. Mr. Fartalot pushed them in and closed the door.

A girl was in the middle of the room watching a small TV. After a couple seconds, she got extremely frustrated and pulled the video out and threw it against the wall. She was short; maybe 5'1", had blonde hair in a ponytail, and wore a black tank top, black capris, and black flip flops.

"Look, Zach, it's your girlfriend!" said Kyle as loud as humanely possible.

Before Zach could tell Kyle to shut his fucking stupid mouth, Kayla turned around.

"Oh this is just wonderful," said Kayla sarcastically.

"I know, isn't it," said Toby. Kayla clenched her fists.

"Great!" exclaimed Kayla. "My sister gets kidnapped, my mom blames me for not looking after my little sister, and now the Idiot Squad is here!"

"The Idiot Squad?" asked Ryan. "Who are they?"

"I think we're the idiots," said Zach.

"Correction: you three are the idiots," said Toby. "I'm just an innocent bystander."

"I didn't know our group had a name," said Kyle.

"I wonder why," said Ryan sarcastically. "I bet she took one look at you and stereotyped all of us!"

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" asked Kayla.

"It's nice to see you too," said Zach.

"We're looking for Nikki and Maddie," explained Ryan. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you," said Kayla, losing a bit of the attitude. "I'm watching these security videos to try to see if Nikki or Maddie are on them. I've had no luck so far."

"Should we ask Mr. Fartalot if he can help us?" asked Kyle.

"No," said Zach. "I think I found the right one, though. It has today's date on it and it's of the food court, which is where they would be if they got dinner."

Kayla put the video in the VCR.

At first they just watched people eat. Then they watched Nikki and Maddie take ice cream from a seventeen year old surfer-looking boy named Jason Wilson. After they ate it, they passed out. Then they watched Jason take out a small silver device and zap all three of them. A few seconds later, they vanished.

"Weird," said Toby.

"What was that silver thing?" asked Kayla.

"It looked like a teleporter," commented Ryan.

"Where would a teen get that kind of technology?" asked Kayla.

"Good question," said Ryan. He took the videotape. I'm going home to analyze this further, to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Do you think Mr. Fartalot will mind?" asked Kyle.

"I don't think so," said Ryan. "Think about it. Three teenagers vanished in the middle of the food court. Judging by Mr. Fartalot's attitude, none of the security personnel noticed or cared. I'm pretty sure he won't notice or care if I take a videotape."

"True," said Zach.

"We should all work together," said Kayla. "Ryan is analyzing the video. I'll try to find more out about Jason Wilson."

"I'll see if I can find any of the people from the food court to find out more information," said Zach. "I recognized some of them from classes."

"I'll go to that ice cream store tomorrow to see what was in Nikki and Maddie's ice cream that made them pass out," said Toby.

"And I'll try to find out more about that silver thing," said Kyle.

Ryan, Toby, Zach, and Kyle spit on their hands and held each others.

"Kayla's not doing the teamwork routine," pointed out Kyle.

"Fine," said Kayla. She spit on her hands and took Zach's left hand and Toby's right hand so everyone formed a big circle. Then Ryan sung three verses of "I Know a Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves", which seemed to get on Kayla's nerves. Then they let go of everyone's hands.

"Kayla, do you have our numbers?" asked Kyle.

"No," said Kayla, taking out a Motorola Pebl. "Put them in here."

After Kayla had everyone's number, Kayla got her phone back and everyone went home.

* * *

"Baby, are you comfortable?" asked Jason. 

"No," said Nikki angrily. "Would you be comfortable if some boy you thought was cute but barely knew kidnapped you and your best friend, and your best friend found out your secret and refuses to speak to you!"

"You think I'm cute?" asked Jason.

"You didn't answer my question," said Nikki.

"You didn't answer mine," pointed out Jason.

"I asked you first," said Nikki.

"Yeah, but you're the victim," said Jason.

"Fuck off," said Nikki, turning her head so she was facing the window.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Jason.

"Because you kidnapped me," said Nikki. "Are you mentally challenged or something?"

"No," said Jason. "I'm just a teenage boy."

"Yeah," said Nikki. "Teenage boys are among the least intelligent of human subspecies."

"Hey!" exclaimed Jason.

Nikki giggled. "You're not that bad," she said.

"Why did you think I was?" asked Jason, raising an eyebrow.

"You kidnapped me," said Nikki.

"Well, yeah," said Jason. "But don't take it personally. My boss told me to."

Suddenly, Nikki's lips were on Jason's. At first Jason was shocked, but he recovered fast and took control. Things got hot and heavy fast, and let's just say Nikki went farther with Jason than she'd ever meant to go with a guy.

* * *

Hey guys, I am sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long. First my computer crashed and then I went on a two month vacation. So sorry. 

Poll:

1) Should I pair either Kyle or Toby with Maddie? Anyone else? I need opinions!

2) Has anyone read Great Expectations? Can you give me any advice on writing the essay?

3) I was thinking of doing a scene where Zach finds Kayla's diary. What should he find in there?


	9. Disastrous Pancakes

Nikki woke up. At first she had no clue what happened. Then it started to come to her. This was Jason's bed. She wasn't wearing anything. Oh no. It all clicked.

Jason walked in. "Hey, Babe. You're finally awake."

"Where are my clothes?" asked Nikki. She wrapped Jason's comforter around her.

"Uhhhhh… You know what?" said Jason. "That is a very good question."

"I'm serious," said Nikki.

"I'm serious too," said Jason. "All I remember is you kissing me, me taking you up here, and that crap. I have no recollection of where I put your clothes."

"Can you look for them?" asked Nikki.

"Sure," said Jason. "You can borrow my clothes, though." He pulled out a muscle shirt and sweatpants and tossed them at Nikki. "Anyways, Maddie's making breakfast."

"Slade let you do all this? He's letting us be comfortable?" asked Nikki.

"Slade doesn't know," admitted Jason. "He's in Peru right now stealing some Incan jewel. Anyways, I love you."

"You don't even know me," said Nikki. "And do you even think? I could be pregnant or something and it's all your fault!"

"Nikki Baby, you didn't stop me," said Jason. "And you started it."

"No I didn't," said Nikki.

"You kissed me first," said Jason.

"Well, you took off my shirt first, which by the way, is still MIA," said Nikki.

"You're such a drama queen," said Jason. "And Maddie's gonna eat our pancakes."

"Okay," said Nikki. "Get out so I can get dressed."

"Fine," said Jason. He got out and went downstairs to talk to Maddie.

"So," said Maddie.

"So what?" asked Jason.

"What happened?" asked Maddie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason.

Maddie held up Nikki's clothes.

"Oh," said Jason. "Hey, there they are! Nikki asked me to look for those! Thanks Maddie!"

Then Maddie held up Jason's heart-print boxers.

"Hey, those are my lucky boxers!" exclaimed Jason. "Gimme those!"

Maddie tossed them at Jason. "Anyways, I hope you used protection."

"Uh, I forgot about that," said Jason.

"Can you finish the pancakes for me?" asked Maddie. "I need to talk to Nikki."

"I can't cook," whined Jason.

"Just flip them over until they're brown on both sides," said Maddie.

"Okay," said Jason, not looking too okay.

Maddie went to Jason's room. Nikki was making Jason's bed.

"I found these," said Maddie, handing Nikki her clothes. "Although I bet you like wearing Jason's clothes."

"He told you?" asked Nikki.

"No, I found your clothes and his boxers on the stairs," said Maddie. "I thought you barely knew him."

"Why do you care? You hate me, remember?" said Nikki.

"No, I forgave you," said Maddie. "And you didn't even use protection."

"Shut up!" said Nikki. "Sorry. I'm such a bitch. But you sound like my mother."

"You're not pregnant are you?" asked Maddie.

"I sure hope not," said Nikki. "My parents would kill me and there's no way I'm getting an abortion, because that's just mean."

"If we ever get rescued," said Maddie. "Why can't you use your Nightstar powers or whatever?"

"Slade must've put a disabler on the house," said Nikki. "I've tried."

"Oh," said Maddie. "Does your cell have reception?"

"No," said Nikki. "Slade must've screwed that up too."

"Crap," said Maddie. "Well, Jason's probably done with the pancakes. Wanna go eat?"

"Sure," said Nikki.

They went downstairs. Rather than pancakes, they saw weird flat things with no definite color.

"Breakfast is ready," said Jason, gesturing to the pancakes.

"That's breakfast?" asked Nikki and Maddie simultaneously.

"Yup," said Jason. "It's delicious."

Nikki and Maddie tried some. They instantly spit it out.

"What the fuck is this shit?" asked Nikki.

"Pancakes," said Jason.

"This is not the batter I prepared," said Maddie, wiping her tongue off with a napkin.

"I know," said Jason. "Yours was boring, so I made new batter. There's ketchup, orange juice, an extra egg, mustard, cheese, bleu cheese dressing, sugar, and salt."

"EWWWWWWWWW!" exclaimed Nikki.

"Ew is right," said Maddie. "None of that stuff belongs in pancakes. Is there any cereal?"

"Yeah," said Jason, getting out Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Halfway through their _edible_ breakfast, the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Jason. Pause. "Oh, hi boss!" Pause. "The girls? Oh they're in the hostage room." Pause. "Okay, boss. Bye."

"What?" asked Nikki.

"Slade's coming back," said Jason. "You two should get to the hostage room or we'll all be dead."

* * *

Kayla was getting ready to meet Zach, Ryan, Toby, and Kyle at the mall when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Kayla, it's Ryan. Can Crystla help find our sisters?" asked Ryan.

"Whatever," said Kayla. "Bye."

Stupid Ryan Grayson. He made Kayla sooooooooooooo mad sometimes. Like the time he put a beetle in her lunch in second grade. Or the time he had to work with her on a project in seventh grade, trashed her room, and got her grounded for a month. Or in eleventh grade when Kayla wore a long skirt to school and Ryan stepped on it, causing it to fall down and the entire school to see her butt, including stupid Kyle Thomas, Zach Scott, and Toby Bradford, who wouldn't shut up about it for a while. Oh well. Once Nikki and Maddie were home, Kayla wouldn't have to work with the Idiot Squad or any of their popular girlfriends. Yes!

"Mom, I need the car!" said Kayla. Without waiting for a response, Kayla got into her Solara and drove to the mall.

Although Kayla had hoped they would ditch her, Zach, Toby, Kyle, Ryan, and Crystla all waited for her in front of Starbucks just like they said they would. They were all slurping strawberries and cream frappucinos.

"Hi, Kayla," said Zach. "Want one?" He offered Kayla a frappucino.

"Thanks," said Kayla. She took the frappucino from Zach and started drinking it. "So has anyone found out anything?"

"Well," said Toby, "I talked to the people at that ice cream place. The sprinkles in the ice cream weren't theirs. They said a blond, surfer looking boy asked them to put them in. I got the leftovers and asked the science geeks to further analyze them."

"We're in college now," said Crystla. "They're socially acceptable now."

"Yeah," continued Toby. "They found a sleep powder in it."

"Interesting," said Zach. "Anyways, you all know Maria Jones right?"

"Yeah," said Ryan. "She gives good blowjobs. (Crystla gives Ryan an evil look) What about her?"

"In the tape, she's sitting at a table right next to where Nikki, Maddie, and Jason Wilson are sitting. But when I talked to her, she looked at me like I was stupid or something," said Zach.

"You _are _stupid," said Toby.

"I'm serious," said Zach.

"I'm serious, too," said Toby.

"You're mean," said Zach.

"You're both idiots!" said Kayla.

"True," said Kyle.

"Hey!" said Zach and Toby.

"Anyways," said Kayla. "Jason Wilson is a runaway orphan."

"Is he related to Slade Wilson?" asked Crystla.

"Who cares?" said Kayla.

"Well, duh! Slade's kidnapped Nikki before. Maybe if you weren't in your 'the world hates me' phase, you would have known!" said Crystla.

"Well, at least I'm not Miss Popular Snob, like you!" said Kayla. "You wanna hear what you sound like? 'Oh my god, my daddy is like so like totally like rich! And I am so like totally like pretty!"

"At least I don't sound like this: 'I hate my life! No one cares about me! Everyone's sooooooooo snobby!" replied Crystla.

"You two, stop insulting each other!" said Zach. "I don't care how much you hate each other, try to fucking get along!"

"Watch your language!" yelled a woman. She pulled her 6-year-old son out of the area.

"Zach, stay out of this!" said Crystla.

"Leave Zach alone!" said Kayla.

"Why, do you like him or something?" asked Crystla.

"That's none of your business!" said Kayla. She pushed Crystla into a waterfall.

"Kayla, can you help me up?" asked Crystla. She grabbed Kayla's hand and pulled her into the fountain next to her.

"We need to do something," said Ryan. Zach, Kyle, and Toby nodded.

Zach and Toby pulled Kayla out of the water and Ryan and Kyle got Crystla.

"Fur wearer!" yelled Kayla.

"It's faux," corrected Crystla. "And at least I'm not a dumb blonde!"

Kayla tried to whack Crystla with her purse but Zach grabbed it from her.

"Bitch!" yelled Kayla.

"Whore!" yelled Crystla. They both walked out of the mall.

"Well that went well," said Kyle sarcastically. The others nodded silently.

* * *

It wasn't until he got home that Zach noticed he still had Kayla's purse. Shit! He had meant to give it back. Now Kayla was gonna think he was some kind of thief. It was already bad that she thought he was an idiot.

He had to return it. Before he did anything else.

The purse kept tempting him to look inside though. So Zach finally gave in.

He found Kayla's driver's license, a credit card, a debit card, $50, and a pink and black striped diary.

Zach opened it.

'Don't do it Zach,' said angelic Zach. 'You're a good person. That's a book of Kayla's most treasured secrets!'

'Yes, Zach, open the diary,' said demonic Zach. 'Read all Kayla's secrets!'

'No, no, no!' said angel.

'Yes, yes, yes!' said demon.

"Go away," said Zach. Angel and demon vanished.

Zach began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_My life stinks. I have to work with the stupid Idiot Squad! They are sooooooooooooooooooooooo annoying! Well I have to admit I don't mind working with Zach though. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll faint and he'll have to carry me. Of course then I won't be awake to feel his hands on me. Oh well. He would never like me though. He already has the snobs chasing after him. I bet he likes one of them. Oh well. _

Zach closed the diary. He had no idea Kayla liked him. He flipped to another page.

_Mrs. Zach Scott_

_Mrs. Zachary Scott_

_Mrs. Kayla Scott_

_Mrs. Kayla M. Scott_

_Mrs. Kayla Michelle Scott_

_Mrs. Kayla F. Scott_

_Mrs. Kayla Fisher Scott_

_Mrs. Kayla M. Fisher-Scott_

_Mrs. Kayla Michelle Fisher-Scott_

"Whoa," said Zach. It was a little freaky, but now he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Okay, so sorry it took forever. Anyways, about the Kayla vs. Crystla thing. In sixth grade, a bunch of Crystla's friends bullied Kayla a lot all the way until high school started. Kayla was mad that Crystla didn't stand up for her and Crystla thinks it was none of her business.

Poll:

1) What did you like and what did you hate?

2) How many more chapters before Nikki and Maddie are found?


	10. Attempt at Rescue

"Hey Mom," said Ryan, walking in. "Where's Dad?"

"Playing poker with Vic, Gar, and Roy," said Kory, rolling her eyes. "I have no idea why men love to gamble so much."

"It's fun," said Ryan. "I won $25 from Toby yesterday."

"Not you too!" said Kory. "How do you think Toby feels about his $25 being gone from him forever?"

"He doesn't care," said Ryan. "Well, he was disappointed that he lost, but it's just a game. Oh and we found out more about Nikki and Maddie's disappearance."

"You did?" asked Kory.

"Yup," said Ryan. "It's near P.B. Mall. There's only one problem."

"What?" asked Kory.

"Unless you have the correct DNA, no one over twenty one can get in," said Ryan. "It's some weird security measure Slade installed. You'll bump into thin air."

"Oh," said Kory.

"So what we're going to do," said Ryan, "is we'll dress up as the Titans, and scare the hell out of Slade, get Nikki and Maddie, and run for it."

"You won't be able to pull it off," said Kory. "Me and your Dad already have a plan."

"Yes we will," said Ryan. "Everyone thinks I look like Dad. It'll be fine. And that way, I can make sure your old backs don't break."

"None of your friends look like any of the Titans," pointed out Kory.

"Well Crystla's really good with makeup," said Ryan. "Kyle will be Beast Boy, Crystla will be you, I'll be Dad, Kayla will be Raven, Toby will be Cyborg, and Zach will be Speedy."

"Kyle isn't green, Kayla is blonde, Toby is blonde, Crystla is a brunette, and Zach is a brunette," said Kory.

"So?" said Ryan. "We'll make them look like you with costumes and makeup and wigs."

"I cannot stop you," said Kory. "But let the real Titans handle this."

"No," said Ryan. "I'm gonna rescue my little sister."

"Alright," said Kory. "You're already twenty. But be careful."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jason, the house is a wreck!" said Slade.

"Sorry," said Jason.

"At least you didn't fool around with the girls," said Slade.

"Uh, well, that's a funny story," said Jason.

"You did, didn't you?" said Slade.

"No," said Jason.

"Which one?" asked Slade.

"No one," said Jason.

"I can always check the security cameras," said Slade.

"Nikki," said Jason.

"Thought so," said Slade. "What did I tell you before I left?"

"To leave the hostages alone," said Jason. "I'm so sorry boss."

"Sure you are," said Slade. "What did you do with her?"

"Nothing," said Jason.

"Okay," said Slade. "I'll just look at the cameras."

"We kissed," Jason lied.

"That's all?" asked Slade.

"That's all," said Jason.

"Well then," said Slade. "I don't want you ever kissing a hostage again, no matter how pretty she is, understand?"

"Yes, boss," said Jason.

"I want you to bring them some bread and water," said Slade.

"Of course, boss," said Jason. He got some bread and water from the kitchen and went to the basement.

Nikki and Maddie were sitting on the chairs, bored.

"Here's some food," said Jason. "And drink."

"Thanks," said Maddie.

"Bread and water?" asked Nikki. "That's it?"

"My boss said bread and water," said Jason.

"Do you honestly have to do whatever your boss tells you to?" asked Nikki.

"Well, yeah," said Jason. "There's security cameras and everything."

"So?" said Nikki.

"Fine," said Jason. He handed Nikki and Maddie each a king-sized Reese's.

"That's a little better," said Nikki. "Anything else?"

"Nikki, forget it," said Maddie.

"No," said Nikki. "I think we should have large pepperoni pizzas and big bottles of Coke. Don't you think?"

"My boss will kill me," said Jason.

"And there I was, thinking that in some way, we had some kind of a thing going on," said Nikki. "But I guess not."

"What?" exclaimed Jason. "Of course we have something going on. I'll smuggle the pizza and Coke somehow. Happy?"

Nikki grinned. "Yup. You know, if you keep this up, I might never want to go home."

"I'll go call Papa John's," said Jason.

"I was in the mood for Dominos," said Nikki.

"But Papa John's is close—never mind. Dominos it is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Idiot Squad, Crystla, and Kayla met up again at the mall.

"Kayla," said Zach.

"What?" asked Kayla.

"I forgot to give your purse back," said Zach, handing it over.

"Oh," said Kayla. She checked to make sure nothing was missing. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Zach.

"Zacheo, stop flirting with Kayla!" said Toby.

"Zacheo?" asked everyone else.

"You know, Romeo, Zacheo…" said Toby.

"No, I don't know," said Crystla.

"They sound alike," said Toby.

"No they don't," said Ryan.

"Kind of," said Kyle.

"Who cares?" said Kayla. "Leave Zach alone! He wasn't flirting with me!"

"Yeah he was," said Kyle. "And you were flirting back."

"Shut up, Kyle," said Zach.

"Does everyone here know something I don't?" asked Kayla.

"No," said Zach.

"Zach read your diary!" exclaimed Kyle.

"What?" said Kayla.

"Kyle you retard!" yelled Zach.

"Zach, how old are you?" asked Kayla. "Five?"

"Actually he's twenty," corrected Kyle.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic. I meant that reading someone else's personal diary is something a five year old would do."

"I'm sorry," said Zach.

"What exactly did you read?" asked Kayla.

"Just the part where you called us all idiots," Zach lied.

"You're lying," said Kayla.

"Fine, I am," admitted Zach. "I read the stuff about me."

"And you told all your friends," said Kayla.

"But Kayla, we're not making fun of you," said Zach. "The truth is… I love you."

"No way," said Kayla. "This is some stupid prank."

Zach started making out with Kayla. That is until the same woman with the son who had yelled at Zach for swearing passed by.

"Get a hotel room you hooligans!" she yelled. She was overweight and wore ugly polyester. Her son was watching, interested in Zach and Kayla.

"Mommy, can I do that to a girl?" he asked. He had blonde curls and was licking an ice cream cone.

"No!" exclaimed the mom.

"But he did it!" said the son, pointing at Zach. "There's a girl in my class who's really pretty."

"Look what you've done!" yelled the mom.

"You know, Mrs. Whatever Your Last Name Is, your son could make a really good pimp some day," commented Ryan.

"Mommy, what's a pimp? I want to be a pimp!" said the son, jumping up and down.

"No!" said the mom. She pulled her son away.

"He would make a good pimp," said Toby.

"Anyways, for the reason we came here," said Ryan. "We are going to dress up as the Titans, scare Slade and Jason, grab Nikki and Maddie, and get the hell out of there."

"We don't look like the titans," said Crystla.

"Ryan looks like Nightwing," said Kyle.

"Kyle, I always wondered how you got straight A's," said Toby. "Nobody else looks like a Titan."

"Which is why we need wigs, costumes, and that crap," said Ryan.

"We don't even have powers," said Kayla.

"I have alien strength," said Ryan. "I'll kick his ass myself."

"I guess it could work," said Zach.

"Great," said Ryan. "Faux Titans Go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Nikki, you made Jason get you and Madelyn pizzas?" said Slade.

"Yup," said Nikki.

"You realize what this means, right?" said Slade.

"No," said Nikki.

"You are manipulating Jason!" said Slade. "He works for me, not you!"

"Well, he thinks I'm hotter," said Nikki. '

"Teenagers! Why, why, why did I ever think it was a good idea to hire a teen in the first place!" Slade collapsed onto a couch.

Suddenly, the door sprung open. Standing there were Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Speedy.

"It's over, Slade," said Nightwing. "Let the girls go."

"Titans?" said Slade. "How did you get here?"

"Let them go," repeated Nightwing.

Beast Boy slammed his fist into his palm. Suddenly, his green wig came off revealing blond hair underneath.

"I should have known," said Slade. He walked over and wiped off the green face paint. "Kyle Thomas." He walked over to Nightwing, yanking off his mask. "Ryan Grayson." He pulled off Starfire's wig. "Crystla White." He pulled off Speedy's wig. "Zachary Scott." He pulled off Raven's wig. "Kayla Fisher." And he pulled off Cyborg's wig and smeared off brown face paint. "Laurence Tobias Bradford."

"Laurence Tobias?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah," admitted Toby. "It's not my fault, though. I didn't get to name myself."

"It doesn't matter," said Slade. He pressed a red button and a cage dropped on the faux Titans. "You're my prisoners now."

"Let them go, you asshole!" yelled Nikki, biting Slade's arm.

"YEOW!" yelled Slade. "Jason, tie her up!"

"Don't touch her," said a voice. Slade looked over.

Standing near the door were the real Titans, looking _very _pissed off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cliffy! Mwahahahahaha!

1) Describe what you liked and didn't like.

2) Give me suggestions for the ending and crap if you want.

3) Ummmmm… You ask me a question.

Anyways, sorry if Slade is a little OOC, Jason and Nikki are driving him insane.

Love ya,

Chels :D


End file.
